1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing technique for executing image data output decisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data generated by an image generating device is output from a suitable output device according to user preference. Known image output devices include CRTs, LCDs, printers, projectors, and television receivers; known image generating devices include digital still cameras (DSCs), and digital video cameras (DVCs).
Image data generated by an image generating device is sometimes generated under improper operating settings. Examples of such image data include image data focused on a subject other than the intended subject. Additional examples are cases of improper exposure resulting in an image that is too bright or too dark; and cases where camera shake caused by an unsteady hand during shooting results in a blurred image. These improper images are typically not desired to output. In such instances, it is typically necessary for the user, when outputting images from an output device, to select whether or not a particular image should be output; and this selection process is particularly arduous where a large number of images are being handled.